Trick or Treat?
by GiantFlyingSquirrel
Summary: A party? A demand? What is this 'present' the Hokage speaks of? Halloween night and Tsunade demans everyone has a good time or else. But has she smuggled in an extra guest? Sasunaru, SasukexNaruto One-shot


Disclaimer: Not mine, in fact...Santa didn't smuggle them away from me. (pout)

Okay...its been a while. How ya all been? Before you throw rocks and sticks (and candy hopefully) I would like to say...NOT MY FAULT!! My stepdad got me addicated to WoW...okay...so it is my fault...but you don't understand...I WANTED THAT MELVIN!!! (GFS language translator: Melvin=Mechanical Squirrel) YES I WAS WEAK!! Now I have Mr. Woplkins, and Bob the coacroch, Polly the parrot another Melvin...and, wait...I'm getting off track...

I wrote this cuz I was bored. And I dressed like Yoji, I DRESSED LIKE YOJI!!! (Happy dance) Oh yeah! Sorry for the horrible one shot...(Babysitting. Those with four year old brothers and sisters on Halloween night understand my pain... ;.;) Hopefully, just hopefully, I can continue writing fanficton! If not...well...sorry...you guys have other stories to read right? ALL HAIL THE GIANT FLYING SQUIRREL RUNNING AROUND WITH CAT EARS!!!

Have a nice day! :D

Trick or Treat?

Halloween in Konoha was practically nonexistent. Too many wars led to many frights; too many enemies made them number one victims. Ever since Orochimaru had gotten a hold of Sasuke most refused to even look on the bright side. Even the bright cheery ninja dressed in bright orange had given into the sorrow.

However, today was different…as declared by the Hokage.

Naruto was seventeen, a young man in most eyes. His bright eyes had dulled a bit, but his hair was as blond as ever. It was almost like silk. The blonde wore his usual attire, the bright orange and black jumpsuit that covered his lean figure. He had matured over the years, losing his baby fat and instead developing his 'manly' figure as he used to joke about. As the years passed and as each failure became more and more apparent, he became less cheerful and in the end become more isolated from the world. Yes he still said his hearty hellos and his sorrowful goodbyes, but Naruto just wasn't Naruto anymore.

_You had better enjoy this Brat!_ Tsunade thought gazing at each ninja before her.

The room wasn't large, but it wasn't small with just enough room for all the men and women she had summoned.

"Today is October 31st. Anyone remembers why that day was important?" The blond haired lady asked. They all stood dumbfounded and confusion flinting across their faces. "Halloween." all eyes widened. "I hear by claim that each of you must have a good time, dress up and eat candy! Drink to your hearts content, laugh, dance, whatever, I demand you have a good time!" This time they all looked too her as if she was insane. Nothing out of the ordinary really. It was a common thing for their beloved Hokage to suddenly proclaim something random. Why? No one really ever knew.

"Hokage-sama, as much as we would love to we can't just abandon our duties and leave the city unguarded. Orochimaru and the Uchiha could attack during the festival!" A brave, and stupid, ninja spoke back. Naruto's eyes hardened at the names. He wanted to strangle Orochimaru for taking away Sasuke, but he wanted to tear off Sasuke's arms for being a moron and going along with the snake sanin.

Tsunade caught that look woven onto her beloved little ninja's face.

"You dare question my methods?" her infamous temper showing through the young face she wore.

"No, I'm just simply point out that-"

"Silence! I am the Hokage; I know what I am doing. I wouldn't have suggested this festival without a plan on the city defense!" Tsunade growled. "It has been taken care of by a person who will be unnamed for the moment." her hazel eyes glanced to the young blond man who looked to her puzzled. "Dismissed, do not question me; you should know this by now." Tsunade smirked.

"Tsunade-sama…with you being you…I'm not surprised they doubt you." Shizune spoke quietly under her breath. The Hokage just brushed it off.

"Oh yeah and Brat, lighten up and have a good time. I have a surprise for you at the party and I'm sure you'll absolutely _love_ it."

Naruto glanced to her. She was up to something and he knew it and judging by the smirk on her face…it wasn't something good.

"I can't wait to see this 'surprise' you have in store for me." He eyed her, looking for any signs.

"Trust me, it's like it has a mind of its own." Naruto frowned, was she hinting at the present or was she just trying to be confusing?

"Can't wait…I take it I need to dress up?"

"You know it! And don't be late!" With that Naruto disappeared leaving Tsunade grinning like a mad man.

"Shizune! We have a lotta work ahead of us!" here, she swore she heard a loud groan coming from her slave-friend.

Naruto walked to busy streets of Konoha ignoring each glare that was sent his way. He hated Halloween. It was a night of witches, demons and ghosts. And since he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him Halloween was never a good day.

"Looks like the little demon boy just finished making plans with the devil." Someone smirked.

"If I'm the demon and the Hokage's the devil then you're my little minions that seem to have lost their soul." he spoke nonchalant.

"What was that punk?!" A larger male stepped up to him, grabbed the soft blond hair and forcing the blonde to look up. Naruto stared with defiant blue eyes that seemed more hallow than anything.

"Did I stutter? Or do you need a hearing aid teme?" It had been a long time since he last called anyone that. The one person he kept saying that to was Sasuke. It hurt; his head and heart just ached.

"Why you little-"He was caught off guard by a sudden knee in his gut.

"You never mess with Konoha ninja jerk." He stormed away leaving the man kneeling on the ground with his face buried in the asphalt.

Just as the man caught his breath another punch landed on his right cheek sending him flying across the street. "What the hell?" He cursed, glancing up to his attacker.

"Looks like that little 'demon' spared your life. I however, am not as lenient when someone messes with what is mine." The strange spoke while grasping the other male's neck. "If you mess with my angel I'll show you the true devil." And just like the wind the random strange left sparing the other man's life.

"…who the hell was that?"

The strange that left like the wind, was as graceful as a cat and as beautiful as a doll stared through coal black eyes at the grumbling blond fumbling with his keys. A small smirk crossed his porcelain face. That man was his, no matter what anyone had to say. The blond was his possession. He looked and admired the lean structure as Naruto kicked his door because the key was jammed in the key hole. He loved the emotions that bled through on his face; the whisker scars that were smooth and soft; the grace the young man had no matter where he went. Not a flaw among his face or behavior.

"Just wait Naruto, wait a little bit more." The stranger whispered softly, disappearing into the shadows.

Naruto had had just about enough of his house. The door didn't work to save his life, there was no heater and his house creaked all the time. It was small and uncomfortable and well…lonely.

He bit his lip at that word. Lonely. He wasn't lonely when Sasuke was around. No. When Sasuke was around it was like the angels had kissed his hands and blessed him with the young teen's presence. Not that he would ever admit that…but still…he loved it. No, not it, he loved him, Sasuke. Sasuke was his dark fallen angel. The blonde's eyes dimmed. Sasuke...his heart pounded faster at the name. _At least tell me you didn't get yourself killed teme…_ Tears welled in his eyes.

**"Kit…get over it. Get ready. If that insane woman finds out you're not having a great time I have a bad feeling you'll be in a full body cast…"** Kyuubi spoke. The blond chuckled.

"Which insane woman are you talking about? As far as I'm concerned they're all just as equally insane."

**"…good point…but I'm talking about the two that will personally maim you and send you to your grave for not following orders."** The blond gulped. On more than one occasion did Sakura and Tsunade knock out the overwhelming sorrow. Not like he had a choice since he was usually out cold by the end…

"I'll be changing right about now." Naruto spoke quickly and bolted to his room.

**"Good plan kit!"**

It was late, but the party was in full swing. Everyone laughed and drank to their hearts content just like they were ordered to. All men and woman danced and laughed overjoyed at the break that had finally received.

The blond socialized with about everyone, laughing at their ridiculous outfits. He, himself, was dressed up as a 'mysterious prince' as he liked to call it. Okay, sue him; he didn't have anything but the tux he wore to Sakura's wedding and then a random mask he had found laying innocently on his desk. It only covered around his eyes, a nice silver color and had strange little fans on the sides in the corner of the mask. It was really nice. But he wondered when he got it.

"Naruto." Gaara spoke. Naruto looked at the red head and smirked.

"Gaara, long time no see!" Gaara nodded.

"I see you're doing well." He said quietly. Naruto nodded.

"You bet! Man, I haven't had this much fun since Sai got drunk at Sakura's wedding!" He thrust his arms in the air with a proud smile on his face. Gaara smiled, loving his best friends smile.

The two gazed through the crowds seeing many different people of different shapes and sizes. Naruto's eyes caught the eyes of a masked man as well. His mask was similar to his with only one difference: his mask was gold. The man stood out of the crowd. Black hairs hanging lazily over his pale flawless face. Cool gray eyes bore through the crowd and the familiar 'I'm better than this' pose leaning against the wall.

Naruto's heart leapt to his throat. This man looked so familiar. He looked like the person his heart ached for, his soul begged for, his body and mind needed.

"Go to him Naruto. As cliché and girly as that sounded, go." Gaara whispered, patting his friends shoulder before leaving. Naruto was mesmerized. Walking through the crowd as if it were a dream towards the man that looked so familiar.

_Please let this be real._

His mind begged.

_Please don't let this be a lie._

He continued to walk forward, his eyes trained on the masked stranger.

_Please tell me you're Sasuke…_

He was finally within arms length of the stranger and the two just merely stared at each other.

How the blond wished to tear off the other mask and demand the stranger to be his beloved friend. How he wished he could tackle this stranger and beat the life out of him then cry and kiss away all the injuries he caused.

Tears sprang to his eyes and slipped down his cheek.

"Uh, oops." Naruto awkwardly chuckled, attempting to wipe away the water falling from his eyes.

"Hn, dobe." The 'stranger' spoke softly. The blond froze. The man had called him a dobe. His head snapped up quickly, nearly breaking his neck in two.

"S-Sasuke?!" He whispered softly, waiting for an answer. The man's large hands wiped away the fallen tears that the blond missed.

"Who else?" Slowly Sasuke leaned down and stole a soft kiss from the blond. Naruto stood still, allowing the information to run through his head. Sasuke was here. He was here with him. He was back and alive. Without knowing the blond broke out into more tears and hugged the man who had left him for so long.

Sasuke, not minding at all but rather enjoying the hug, just ran his hands through the soft blond locks of his angel.

"You were gone for so long, I thought you had died. I thought Orochimaru had killed your or maybe Itachi killed you. I don't know, but I thought you were gone!" he cried into the taller male's chest.

"You know they couldn't kill me." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto kicked the male's shin, liking the grunt of pain coming from the dark haired man. He deserved it after all.

"No need for tricks," Sasuke spoke, leaning closer to his blond "I'd rather get the treats." Naruto couldn't agree much more.

He'd much rather have treats than the tricks as well.

All this time Tsunade watched with a smirk on her face…too bad the Uchiha hadn't taken her suggestion on wearing the bright red bow that said 'property of Naruto' on it. No, he instead wanted a bright red bow that said 'Property of Sasuke, stay away' on it…Uchihas…scary and possessive…

* * *

...I gave you warning...oh yeah, fluff...lotta lotta fluffy. So fluffy it chokes you. But you know you love it. Right? (Hopeful smile) HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! And to those who read this later, sorry, wrong timing for you. :p


End file.
